Hide-n-Seek
by Autobot-Tiff
Summary: Bee’s bored and just wants to play with his leader. But when he annoys Prime to no end just to convice him to play with him, Optimus suggests that they play Hide-n-Seek...with a twist. Requested by arabel.


**Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing!**

**A Bee and Optimus story! With lots of fluff and giggles included!**

**Requested by arabel. Thanks for this adorable idea! I always wondered how a game of hide-n-seek would go for these two!**

**Hide-n-Seek, With a Twist!**

Everyone always has their days where they feel extremely bored. And that includes Autobots, too.

On this particular day, Autobot Bumblebee woke up feeling bored. It was just one of those days where the time seemed to go by so slow, and the atmosphere seemed so dull and dreary.

But this day made him feel more bored and upset because everyone he knew all had something to do, and he didn't. Smokescreen was spending the day with Jack so he could teach him more about Earth culture, Bulkhead and Wheeljack went out for a drive, Arcee was off doing her own thing and wished not to be disturbed, Ratchet was in the med bay, and Optimus was observing the monitors for any Decepticon activity.

Since no one else was around, he decided to hang out with Optimus. Even thought he was still working on the monitors, Bee thought he would be done soon so they could play something together. At least Prime didn't push him away and tell him to leave him alone while he was working, like Ratchet often did.

When he arrived in the main hangar, Bumblebee walked over to Optimus and leaned his helm against his arm without saying a word.

"Bumblebee? What brings you here?"

_"Optimus, I'm bored," _he whined tiredly.

"Then go do something."

_"I want to, but everyone is busy today. And...I just wondered, if you aren't doing anything maybe we could...play something together?"_

Optimus stopped typing for a moment. "Well, I still have some work I need to finish here." Bumblebee groaned. "However, there's not much left so I will be done quickly. But for the mean time, why don't you go ahead and play by yourself. I'll finish up in no time."

_"Awww, but I don't wanna play by myself. I wanna play with you, Optimus..." _Bee nuzzled his shoulder.

Prime just sighed and resumed his work. He had to fight the urge to gaze at Bumblebee's adorable, big blue optics that seemed to shimmer like puppy eyes. "Then why don't you go in the refuel lounge and have your morning Energon, okay?"

The youngling sighed. _"Okay..."_

Minuets passed quickly when Bumblebee finished his Energon, and came right back to Prime's side. He tugged at his arm. _"Hey, Optimus?" _No response. He kept tugging his arm. _"Optimus? Optimus? Optimus? Optimus? Opt—"_

"Yes, little one?!" Optimus asked, half annoyed.

_"Are you done yet? I wanna play now."_

"Be patient, Bumblebee. I'm almost done."

_"But I can't stand sitting here with nothing to do! Can you hurry, pleeeease?"_

Prime shook his helm with a smile. "So impatient, youngling." As he tried to concentrate on imputing some new coordinates into the monitor's database, Bumblebee would not leave him alone. He kept tapping his shoulder, tugging his arm, and whining nonstop. It made it hard for Optimus to concentrate. And if that wasn't distracting enough to the Prime, Bee also kept repeatedly asking if he was finished nearly every ten seconds.

_"Are you done yet?"_

"No, not yet."

_"How bout now?"_

"No."

_"Now?"_

"No."

_"Optimus, _now_?"_

"Yes."

_"Really?"_

"No!"

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. "Bumblebee, _please_," he said in a flustered tone as he picked him up, and placed him across the room. "Let me finish my work here. And I promise you, we will play something right after."

_"But I don't wanna wait any longer," _Bee whined. _"I wanna play with you now!"_

Optimus sighed, running a hand over his face. "Alright...fine. What would like to do?"

_"Hmm...I don't know. I didn't think I'd get this far."_

_Oh great, _Prime thought. He suddenly thought of an idea. An idea that would be fun for the both of them, and allow him to finish his work at the same time. "Alright then. Allow me to make a suggestion. How about Hide-n-Seek?"

_"Hide-n-Seek? Okay!" _Bumblebee optics lit up.

"Now go ahead and hide, and I will try to find you," said Optimus. Bee nodded. His optics suddenly widened when he said, "However, if do I find you..." Prime leaned close to his face. "I will give you the worst tickle torture in the entire universe."

Bee swallowed hard. His optics widened to their fullest extent. _"Y-You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking."_

"Nope. Not at all. Why? I thought you wanted to play a game with me."

_"Well...yeah. But I just didn't expect—"_

_ "_I'm serious, so you better find a good hiding place by the time I start counting," he interrupted. "One...two..."

Bumblebee squeaked in fear and bolted out of the room. As soon as he was gone, Optimus smiled to himself. He turned his attention back to the monitors. "That should buy me some time. I will seek in a few minutes."

The first thing Bumblebee did was retrieve his thermal blanket from his room. As he was crawling around the floor, looking for a good place to hide, he had his blanket draped over his body in a humorous attempt to stay hidden from Optimus.

_Okay, where can I hide? _he asked himself. _My room? No, that would be too obvious. Everyone else has their own rooms locked so that's out of the question._

He kept crawling. _What about the med bay? There's lots of tables and berths that I could hide under. Wait—Ratchet's in there, and he'd never let me in the med bay while he's working. He'll just kick me out. My last option is in the Energon storage closet._

As he continued to crawl across the floor, he passed Ratchet waking down a hallway. The medic was reading over a data pad when he suddenly stopped, and did a double take when he saw a light blue-gray lump move across the floor. "Bumblebee? Is that you?"

Bee poked his helm from under his blanket. _"Oh, hi Ratchet."_

"What are you doing?"

_"Me and Optimus are playing Hide-n-Seek. So I'm hiding under my blanket until I can find a good hiding place. 'Cause if not, he'll give me the worst tickle torture ever! That's exactly what he said to me!"_

Ratchet rolled his optics. "First of all, it's 'Optimus and I,' not 'Me and Optimus.' Second, what kind of game is this where you need to hide from him?"

_"Okay, do you not know what _anything _is?" _Bumblebee asked, annoyed. Ratchet glared at him. _"Hide-n-Seek is a game where one person hides, and the other counts to a certain number before coming to look for you. That's what we're doing, but I can't find a good hiding place in here. Hey, is it okay if I hide under the medical berths in the med bay?"_

"No."

_"But why?"_

"Because I said so. The med bay is for medical purposes only, not for your own silly games."

_"But Ratchet, I have no where else to hide!" _Bee bleeped worriedly. _"I can't hide in my room 'cause that's the first place he'll look! I'm going to hide in the storage closet."_

Ratchet stepped in front of him, blocking his path. "Oh no you're not! The Energon cubes are extremely fragile. I don't want you breaking any of them."

_"I'll be careful, I promise," _he said, but Ratchet still shook his helm no. _"Then where am I supposed to hide? I don't have anywhere else to—" _Bumblebee stopped mid-sentence when he suddenly realized the perfect hiding place. _"I know! I'll hide under that desk in Optimus' room!"_

He was about to crawl to Prime's room when Bee pointed to Ratchet. _"Don't tell him I told you, okay? You gotta cover my tracks, Ratchet." _Then he flipped his blanket over his helm like a hooded cloak. _"I'm going incognito. Wish me luck."_

Ratchet shook his helm as he watched Bumblebee crawl off. "Younglings," he muttered. "Sometimes you can't even understand the crazy things they do."

As the medic walked back to the main hangar, he spotted Optimus at the monitors. "Ah, Optimus. I was just looking for you."

"And I was just finishing up my work," Prime replied as he turned off the monitor screen.

Ratchet handed him the data pad he was holding. "Here are the coordinates for the location of that Energon mine you asked for. I was going to show you earlier, but I had to pinpoint the exact location."

Optimus accepted the data pad. "Thank you, Ratchet. I will log in these coordinates later. For now, I have something more important to do right now."

"What are you going to do?"

"Have you seen Bumblebee? He wanted to play with me earlier, and I promised him we would play Hide-n-Seek together. I said that to him so it would buy me some time finishing up this report. But now since I'm finished with my work, I can go ahead and play with him."

"Actually, I did see him earlier," said Ratchet. Even though Bumblebee told him not to tell Optimus where he was, he thought it would be hilarious to see the outcome. "He said something about hiding in your room."

"Thank you for the information, Ratchet," Prime replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a certain someone to find."

**In Optimus' room**

Bumblebee smiled to himself as he sat underneath Prime's desk, hidden underneath his blanket. He did consider hiding under the berth, but convinced himself that would be the first place Optimus would look if he entered the room.

He stayed quiet for several long minutes until he heard the door slide open. He pulled his blanket tighter around his body. He heard Optimus walk around the room.

The leader walked around the room, pretending to look for him just so he could stir up some panicky excitement for the youngling. He had a hunch on where he was hiding.

"Now...where could my little mech be?" he heard Prime ask. Bee had to stifle a giggle from under the desk. He gasped when he heard footsteps stop right in front of the desk.

Bumblebee's spark pounded fast with both panic and excitement. He had to hold back a gasp when Optimus leaned down to look under his desk. "Well, what do I have here?" he asked. "I don't remember receiving a wrapped package under my desk."

Bee was already trying to hold back his giggles. Optimus had found him! But he still didn't want his cover to be blown after Prime warned him what would happen to him after.

But it got harder to stay quiet because Optimus began gently poking at his sides and stomach through the blanket. "I wonder what's in this package," he said as he kept poking Bumblebee. "It looks like something—or someone—is hiding underneath."

Bee squeaked cutely as Optimus pulled him from under the desk. He couldn't stop himself from giggling. "Well look at that, a package that giggles. How cute! However, I feel like I recognize those adorable giggles anywhere."

Optimus yanked off the blanket, causing Bumblebee to squeal in surprise. "Found you!" He nuzzled Bee's neck, making him giggle some more. "And since I found you, you know what that means."

Bumblebee shook his helm, and covered his belly while giggling sweetly. _"Wait, no! Don't!"_

"I warned you, little one. I said I would tickle you if I found you. Looks like you should have picked a better hiding place."

The scout quickly jumped to his pedes, and grabbed his blanket. _"You'll have to catch me first!" _He quickly tagged Optimus' arm. _"Tag, you're it!" _Then he raced out of the room.

"So that's how it's going to be, huh? You asked for it!" Optimus raced after the scout, chasing him through the hallways. It was funny to see how Bumblebee tied his blanket around his neck to imitate a superhero's cape.

Both Autobots laughed as they were running through the base. A couple times, Optimus let Bee escape from him, even though he could easily reach out and grab him, just to make the experience more fun. He knew how much fun this was for the little scout. Just knowing that he was being chased by his own leader, and that they were engaged in a playful game of Tag, made Bumblebee feel so happy.

For almost fifteen minutes, Bee was enjoying running away from Optimus, dodging his every attempt to catch him. He kept glancing behind him, making silly faces and singing in a loud, child-like voice, _"Na-na-na-na-na-naaa! You can't catch me! You can't catch me!"_

Prime kept chasing his youngling, enjoying his adorable giggles. "Look out, little one! I'm going to get you!" he called out playfully, but then immediately stopped to lean against the wall to catch his breath. Even with all the battle training he had over the years, nothing could prepare him to keep up with the endless energy of a hyperactive youngling.

_"Ha-ha-ha! You're so slow, Optimus!" _Bumblebee laughed as he saw the Prime hunched over against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

"Just...let me...let me catch my breath for a second," Prime said, panting.

Bee giggled, and then placed his thumbs against his audio receptors, and made a silly face as he flapped his hands up and down.

"You may be overconfident right now, but just you wait...in a few seconds, I will be coming at you like a space cheetah!"

_"Yeah, I doubt that," _Bumblebee said, turning around. He placed his hands on his hips, with his legs shoulder width apart, and posed like a superhero. _"In this place, there's only one bot who has the speed of a space cheetah. And that bot is me. No offense Optimus, but I have incredible reflexes! I move so fast, the whole world looks like it's going in slow motion!"_

While he was talking, Bee didn't notice how Prime was sneaking up to him. It wasn't until Optimus wrapped his arms around his middle and lifted him up that made Bumblebee snap out of his thoughts.

He yelped when he was lifted off the ground. _"Aaah! Optimus, put me down!"_

"And you said I was slow. Well look what I just caught: an adorable yellow youngling who feels like he is stronger than a Prime. Not only that, but remember what I said I would do if I found you?"

Bumblebee gasped and squirmed in Optimus' grip. He didn't know why, but he was both frightened and excited at the thought of being tickled by the Prime. He wanted it to happen, but at the same time he didn't. Well, he didn't have much of a choice in this situation.

_"So what? I'm not scared of you," _he beeped in a sassy tone. He right away regretted saying that.

Optimus grinned behind his back. Bumblebee was so asking for it! He placed the scout on the floor, and began untying the blanket from his neck. "So, you say you're not scared of me? Well how about...now!" When he said 'now' Optimus covered Bee's helm and shoulders with the blanket.

Now Bumblebee couldn't see anything because his face was covered with his own blanket. He let out a surprised muffled yelp. Then he felt Prime wrap his arms around him in a secure hug, and drag him across the floor.

_"Wait! Where are you taking me?" _came the muffled voice of the scout.

"You be quiet now, little scout," Optimus said in a playful threatening tone. "I'm an Autobot kidnapper, and I'm taking you back to my secret hideout where I'll torture you!"

Bumblebee couldn't stop giggling from under his blanket. If there was one thing Optimus Prime was good at whenever they played together, it was his amazing ability to improvise another character. He could go from Tickle Bot to pretend-Decepticon, a zombie Terrorcon, and right now, an Autobot kidnapper.

"And no giggling either!" he heard Prime say. "There's no laughing in the secret hideout!" That comment made Bee giggle harder.

When they were already at Optimus' room, Ratchet just happened to be walking by. He eyed the two Autobots with curious optics. "What are you doing?" he asked Optimus.

"I told you, I'm playing with Bumblebee," Prime answered.

_"Hi Ratchet!" _Bee said from under the blanket. _"Optimus is kidnapping me and taking me to his secret hideout! Help me!"_

"I still do not get the point in this so-called 'game.'"

"It's a father-son game, Ratchet. Now if you'll excuse me," He gestured to the still giggling youngling under the blanket. "I am still the Autobot kidnapper here, so I have a certain little youngling to deal with."

Prime slid his berthroom door open, and dragged Bumblebee inside. Bee flopped onto his stomach, and clawed at the ground. _"Ratchet! Save me! I need you!" _He reached a hand out for the medic but since he couldn't see under his blanket, he was reaching out for the wall instead of Ratchet.

Bee squealed when Optimus managed to drag him inside the room, shutting the door immediately. Ratchet could hear Bumblebee's squeals and cute-sounding giggles from inside. He shook his helm with a smile and walked away.

Inside Prime's room, Optimus had Bumblebee pinned down on his large berth. And the young scout couldn't stop giggling in anticipation. _"No wait! Do-ho-ho-hon't Optimus!"_

"Little one, what are you laughing at? I haven't even done anything to you yet!" He chuckled when he saw Bumblebee cover his belly and curl inward. "Now...how exactly should I torture you? Should I start by ripping your limb joints off?" Prime jabbed and wiggled his index fingers into Bee's arms joints. The scout squealed and clamped his arms down to his sides. He giggled harder and jolted his legs when Optimus gently squeezed his knee joints.

"Or should I let the scraplets eat you alive?" Bumblebee cringed and giggled uncontrollably as Optimus spidered his fingers all over his belly, neck, and pedes. And when he turned on his back to protect himself, Prime would simply spider his digits across his door wings or over his shoulder blades.

"Or maybe I should do the classic: eat you up myself!" Prime rolled the scout onto his back, bent down, and pretended to eat his tummy.

Bee squealed adorably, and let out high-pitched squeaky giggles. _"Stop it!! Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!! Y-You know ha-ha-ha-ha-how ticklish m-my tummy i-hi-hi-his!! Hee-hee-hee!!"_

"Oh really?" Optimus asked, lifting his helm from the youngling's stomach. "In that case, I've decided to simply eat you up then!"

Before Bumblebee could protest, he shrieked and giggled loudly as Optimus began nipping at his neck. _"EEEEEEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! NO PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEASE! THAT TICKLES! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"_

The scout could feel cold tingly surges spread all over his body as Prime kept nuzzling at his neck. He scrunched up his shoulder, and shivered as the soft tickling kept going against his neck. But things got worse when Optimus decided to move further down to nip at his tummy again.

Bee grasped onto Prime's antennas, and pulled while kicking his legs. _"STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! N-NOT MY TUMMY-HEE-HEE-HEE!"_

Optimus winced as the scout kept pulling on his antennas. He stopped for a moment to pry Bee's fingers from his helm. "I see you want to make this difficult here. It doesn't have to be this way, but you have left me no choice, little scout."

_"W-What are you gonna do now?" _Bumblebee said as he wiped a couple tears from his optics.

"What I should have done a long time ago..." Optimus slid his battle mask on, and grabbed Bee's right ankle. "One by one, I will rip off each of your limbs. Slowly...painfully...before I eat you alive in the end!"

Bumblebee covered his face with his hands, and giggled uncontrollably at the playful threatening tone Prime was using. Another thing he liked about his leader was the creative improvising he did while playing with him, no doubt from his experience in raising him.

"Now let's see...the first thing I'll do is rip your knee joints off." The playful Prime gently lifted Bee's leg up so he could wiggle his fingers underneath the knee.

The scout let out a cute-sounding squeak as he kicked both his legs. He tried to bring his knee down, but he immediately jolted his leg when he felt Optimus gently squeeze his knee joint. He did the same to his left leg: first gently tickle under his knee before squeezing his knee joint to make the young scout jolt his leg.

Optimus had to eventually stop because he nearly got hit in the face by Bumblebee's kicking legs. He then turned Bee over to lay on his stomach. Then he began stroking across his door wings and where they connected to his back.

Bumblebee shrieked loudly and flapped his wings wildly. His door wings were equally sensitive as Smokescreen's. _"AAAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE! STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HIT! HA-HA-HA-HA!"_

Optimus ignored him and kept stroking his fingers across the sensitive wings. Bee eventually rolled on his back to protect his door wings. But that was a mistake since he also exposed his belly.

But instead of going for his tummy, he decided to go for his arm joints next. Taking his left arm and holding it up, he said, "Now I'm going to severely slice your arm off, right down to the joint!" Then he jabbed and wiggled his fingers under Bee's arm joint.

_"AH! NO DON'T! HA-HA-HA-HA!" _Bumblebee tried to bring his arm down, but Optimus just held it up higher.

"And now the other one," he heard Prime say. The scout's laughter grew higher as now both his arm joints were being jabbed and tickled over and over.

"And now," said Optimus, towering over the small mech. "The time has come for me to eat you!"

Realizing what he meant, Bee covered his tummy and shook his helm while still giggling. _"N-No! No way! I won't let you!"_

His arms were suddenly pried away from his stomach and pinned next to his sides. "Silly Bumblebee," said Optimus. "Don't you remember? I sliced your arms off so now you have no limbs to protect yourself!" Without another word, he leaned down and began nipping and pretending to eat at Bumblebee's tummy.

Bee squealed adorably loudly, and giggled his loudest. _"EEEEEEEEEEHEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! WAIT, STOP! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!" _Since he had his arms pinned, the poor trapped scout could not do a thing to save himself. But he didn't mind at all.

Instinctively, Bumblebee began thrashing and kicking his legs around. Optimus noticed, and decided to take more drastic measures. He pressed his lips against the center of Bee's belly, and blew loudly. "PFFFFFFFFF!"

Bumblebee shrieked his loudest, and laughed his hardest. _"AAAAAAAAAAHH! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA! NONONONO DADDYYYYYYYYY! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"_

Optimus was having a hard time holding the youngling around because he was thrashing around so much. He constantly shook from side to side, and tried pushing the Prime away with his pedes. Optimus reacted by blowing raspberries repeatedly against the metal plate where the little scout's bellybutton would be. "PFFFFFFFFFFF! PFFFFFFFFFF!"

The poor youngling screamed with laughter as his tummy was attacked with unbearable tickly raspberries. The vibrating sensation grew stronger against his belly when Prime started cooing teasing words at him.

"Who are you calling Daddy, little scout? I'm not your Daddy anymore! I'm an Autobot kidnapper who enjoys eating little mechs like you! Not only that, but there's a reason why I have captured you and brought you here." He lifted his helm from Bee's stomach and released his arms to let him catch his breath.

Panting heavily, Bumblebee wiped a couple tears from his optics. It took a few minutes for him to cool his systems down and regain his strength. When Optimus saw that he recovered, he pinned him down against the berth again.

This time, he made Bee lay down close to the edge of the berth, with his legs dangled over the edge so he was more stretched out and his belly was more exposed. Optimus held the scout's legs down against the edge of the berth under his chest.

"Now then," he said after he secured the youngling. "I want you to confess."

_"Confess what?" _Bumblebee asked as he squirmed in anticipation. At this moment, he was completely vulnerable to the playful Prime since his arms and legs were pinned down, and his entire tummy was exposed. All he could do was lift his helm and watch what his leader was going to do to him.

"Since you are an ally to Optimus Prime, tell me now...where is he?"

The moment he said that, Bumblebee burst into cute child-like giggles. He turned his helm away while still giggling as a soft blush spread across his cheeks.

_"Oh c'mo-ho-ho-hon! You _are _Optimus Prime!" _Bee was silenced immediately when Optimus blew on his belly. _"AAAAAAAAAH! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO!_

"How dare you insult me like that!" Prime said in a mock angry tone. "I know he's here on this planet establishing a secret base. So tell me where is he!"

_"AAAH! OKAY, I'M SORRY-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"_

"Tell me where Optimus Prime is hiding!"

_"I—HA-HA—I DON'T KNO-HO-HO-HOW!"_

"You little liar!" The little scout shrieked as another raspberry was blown against his tummy.

_"AAAAAAAAAH! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! NO PLEASE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA!" _Bumblebee wildly kicked his legs under Prime's chest. He pulled and pulled on his arms, trying to break free but it was no use. He couldn't even protect his belly no matter what he did. _"PLEASE OPTIMUS...STAAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!"_

"Again, I am not Optimus Prime. You better tell me what I want to know, or else." Optimus sneakily dug his fingers under the youngling's arms, making him flinch and squeal.

_"EEEEEEEHEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! I SAID I—HA-HA-HA—DON'T KNOW!"_

"You're obviously trying to cover your leader's tracks," said Optimus as he still moved his fingers under the trapped arms. "Tell me where he's hiding."

_"OKAY, OKA-HA-HA-HA-HAY! HEE-HEE-HEE! HE'S IN A SECRET BA-HA-HA-HA-HASE I-IN JASPER, NEVADA-HA-HA-HA!"_

To Bumblebee's relief, Prime finally released him and stopped tickling him. He thought that was the end, but it wasn't.

As the scout took deep breaths to cool down, his fuel tank suddenly growled loudly. Due to all the laughing and squirming around, he had used up almost all his energy and now he was hungry. His fuel tank growled again, but louder this time.

"What was that?" Optimus asked.

Bumblebee hugged himself. _"My tummy," _he said shyly. _"I'm getting hungry."_

"Is that all? You're just hungry?" Bee nodded. Optimus suddenly narrowed his optics at him. "Unless..." He suddenly gasped dramatically and lunged at the scout, pinning him down again. "You have some sort of parasitic alien living inside you, and that is what's causing the strange growling noises!"

Bee giggled as the Prime leaned his audio receptor down to his belly, pretending to hear inside his fuel tank. He heard another soft growling sound coming from the little scout's tummy. "Oh yes, you definitely have an alien creature living inside of you. Don't worry, Bumblebee. I'll save you!"

Once again, Bumblebee screamed with laughter as his stomach was attacked with soft nipping and tickly raspberries. He had his arms pinned next to his sides, so he couldn't even protect his belly. Bee thrashed and kicked his legs around, and squirmed from side to side as more raspberries were being blown against his tummy.

_"STOP IT! STAAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! OPTIMUS! HA-HA-HA-HA! D-DADDYYYYYYYYY! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! Y-YOU KNOW I CAN'T STAND THA-HA-HA-HA-HAT!"_

"Hang on, my little one!" Prime spoke into Bee's stomach.

"I am just trying to save you from that parasitic alien that's attacking your tummy!" He blew loudly against the metal plate where Bee's bellybutton would be, while shaking his helm at the same time. "PFFFFFFFFFF!"

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! DADDYYYYYYYYY! THE ONLY ONE WHO'S ATTA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HACKING ME IS YOU-HOO-HOO-HOO!"_

Optimus finally stopped when he saw that the scout had laughed himself to tears. When Bee suddenly started coughing, Prime sat him up and gently patted his back.

"Wait here," he told him. "I will get you some Energon." At the mention of 'Energon', Bumblebee's stomach growled loudly again. He waited anxiously for Optimus to return.

As soon as he saw Prime enter the room with a fresh cube of Energon, Bee's optics lit up and he made grabbing motions with his hands like a hungry sparkling. Without realizing it, the little scout clung to Optimus' hands and leaned against him as he drank from his cube.

While feeding him his Energon, Prime cradled him in one arm like he would do when feeding a sparkling. He felt like he was back on Cybertron, feeding his little mech again.

When Bee finished his cube, he started hiccuping. Optimus softly chuckled. "Ever since you were a sparkling, you always drank your Energon too fast. And as a result, you started hiccuping right after."

_"Hic! I can't—hic—stop! Hic! Hic!"_

"Here. Let me help." Optimus sat him up and patted his back with one hand, while using the other to gently rub his tummy. Eventually, Bumblebee let out a burp that made him feel much better.

He covered his mouth and blushed. _"'Scuse me."_

"Feel better?"

_"Mm-hmm." _Bumblebee suddenly yawned. _"I'm tired. Is it okay if I sleep in your room for a little bit?"_

Optimus rubbed his helm. "Of course, little one." Even though Bee just woke up earlier, Prime didn't mind letting him take a nap in his room.

"I hope you had fun today," he said as he caressed the little scout's helm.

Bumblebee softly purred in contentment. _"I did. That was the best game of Hide-n-Seek ever! I can't believe you found me so quickly. How did you do that?"_

"I have my ways. Besides, you always giggle too loudly when you're hiding, which makes it easier to find you. And," He gently poked all over Bee's tummy and sides, causing him to flinch and giggle cutely. "you have a very adorable laugh."

Bee pushed his hands away. _"Okay, okay! I get it! Ha-ha-ha-ha!" _When he finished, he yawned again.

"Get some rest, Bumblebee. I'll come back to check on you later."

_"Wait. Aren't you gonna kiss me goodnight so I can go to sleep better?"_

Optimus fatherly smiled at him, knowing what he meant. "Of course." He leaned down to plant a sweet kiss on the young Autobot's helm. Then he lifted the blanket from Bumblebee's tummy, and peppered tiny tickly kisses all over the metallic surface.

The little scout squealed and giggled squeakily as the tiny kisses tickled his belly. Instinctively, he braced his hands against Optimus' helm and tried to push him away. Prime just brushed his hands away before growling playfully into his stomach, and blowing one last ticklish raspberry. "PFFFFFFFFFF!"

Bee let out a high-pitched trill, and immediately pulled his blanket down to cover his belly. _"D-DADDYYYYYYYYY! STOP! NO MO-HO-HO-HO-HORE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"_

"Okay, relax. I'm done." He chuckled as Bee curled inward, and wrapped his blanket tightly around himself. Prime gave his helm one last pet. "Sweet dreams, my little Bumblebee."

_"Night, Daddy. I love you," _Bee said tiredly before he drifted off into recharge.

**THE END**


End file.
